kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shocker Combatmen
The are troopers used by Shocker in their goal for world domination. While some are slightly modified humans, others are said to be creations of the Great Leader who are not really alive but puppets that follow every command of him. They are powerful enough to defeat an average human but are not as strong as trained personnel like Kazuya Taki. Shocker Combatmen also appear in the Kamen Rider Decade series and movies, along with the Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. Overview The first brand of Shocker Combatmen were people dressed in black clothing and berets with red scarves and a belt with Shocker's insignia. As the series moved on new types were introduced. When the Shocker kaijin Saboteguron arrived the iconic image of Shocker soldiers still seen today, people dressed in black clothes and wearing gray makeup, wearing masks similar to lucha libre fighters, that have an insignia on the forehead, while the more elite Combatmen had red designs to their normal black clothes. The most recognizable costumes are the Combatmen in black clothes with white spine and ribcage designs on the shirt and a mask with the Shocker emblem. All Shocker Combatmen give out a "Yee!" cry, which is usually the most they say. They also occasionally use this cry with the "Sieg Heil" salute used by WWII Nazis. Dai-Shocker and Super Shocker's Combatmen have the special ability to transform into missiles to attack enemies. Arsenal *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' Off-shoots Gel-Shocker Combatmen When Shocker merged with Geldam to become Gel-Shocker, the Shocker Combatmen were replaced by the . They wore bright purple and yellow costumes, covering their entire bodies from head to toe. Aside from the Shocker Combatmen's standard disguise abilities, they were also capable of traveling from one place to another by transforming into sheets that would drop down onto unsuspecting victims and turning themselves invisible. This version of Combatmen also were physically superior to their predecessors, able to take more blunt violent abuse without lowering combat performance. Dai-Shocker Combatmen The are footsoldiers of Dai-Shocker, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . They are able to assume missile-like forms. Super Shocker Combatmen The are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . Like the Dai-Shocker Combatmen they are also able to assume missile-like forms. Combatmen Yummy The product of Sendo's desire for like-minded allies to defeat the Kamen Riders, the based on the grunts from past villainous groups who fought against Kamen Riders, whom Sendo refers to as the . The Combatmen Yummy include, among many others, the , consisting of an initial male trio and a pair of red-scarved female Combatmen who stay behind and ultimately "go home". Shocker Combatmen Yummy.jpg|Male Shocker Combatmen Harisenbon Combatmen.jpg|Female Shocker Combatmen Space Shocker Combatmen The are remodeled versions of the Dai-Shocker's footsoldiers, resembling the Shocker Combatmen and tending to scream out . Later history Kamen Rider OOO In episodes 27 and 28 of Kamen Rider OOO (which were incidentally the 999th and 1000th Kamen Rider episodes), a Shocker Combatman named In Sendo appeared who had a long grudge against the Kamen Riders for always defeating his comrades. But he was not entirely evil as he saved Eiji Hino from falling crates and later realized he was only being used as a pawn by Kazari to create the Ika-Jaguar Yummy. The soldier's desire for strength in numbers allowed the Yummy to duplicate itself into a small army of various combatmen, but he became disillusioned upon discovering that these were merely made of medals. Kamen Rider Fourze A trio of Shocker Combatmen were seen fighting Rider 1 in old recorded video footage that Tomoko Nozama found on the internet, along with other clips of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends. Underground Empire Badan The Shocker Combatmen served as a secondary foot soldier force for the Underground Empire Badan. They were all defeated by the 15 Heisei Riders and 15 Showa Riders when they united to take down Badan. Shocker remnants History Modifying Machine Ninninger Vs. Drive A force of Shocker Combatmen fought alongside a batch of as part of a combined Shocker/Roidmude/ army led by Shocker Buruburu/"Doctor D" with Roidmude 076. They were ultimately all destroyed by the combined power of Kamen Riders Drive and Mach alongside the . Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 A near-endless force of Shocker Combatmen span the globe in a rewritten history created by Shocker's History Modifying Machine. They are part of the Shocker army which is destroyed in the final battle with the Kamen Riders. D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4 In the resulting twisted timeline of time loops, the Shocker Combatmen served as pilots of the Shocker Air Force, led by Kamen Rider 4 in his Sky Cyclone, which were all destroyed by Booster Tridoron and Zero-Liner. Reviving Ambassador Hell Spring Vacation Combining Hero Festival A pack of Shocker Combatmen were called by Yamaarashi-Roid, who was working to revive Ambassador Hell, to back him up against Takeru Tenkuji and , only to be destroyed by Ghost Grateful Damashii and Zyuoh Eagle's respective swords. Kamen Rider 1 Game World Chou Super Hero Taisen A pack of Shocker Combatmen were among the Shocker army of the Game World led by Shocker Leader III, the boss of the Chou Shocker Taisen bonus stage. The army was ultimately wiped out by a combined force of Kamen Riders and . Kamen Sentai Gorider Combatmen were part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistantly attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Individual Combatmen * *In Sendo *Akagi *Kuroda Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Manga The Shocker Combatmen appeared in Shotaro Ishinomori's original Kamen Rider manga. Unlike their live-action counterpart, they wear helmets partially concealing their faces and are equipped with machine guns. Film Kamen Rider The First & The Next '' ]] The Shocker Combatmen appear in both reboot films Kamen Rider The First and Kamen Rider The Next, serving as Shocker's henchmen. They wear black clothes with white ribcage design, similar to their original TV series counter part in addition to their gas masks. Video Games Kamen Rider Club The Shocker Combatmen appear as the grunts of Shocker which is fought by the six Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, X, Amazon, and Stronger in Kamen Rider Club. Kamen Rider on Super Famicom The Shocker Combatmen appear as grunts in [[Kamen Rider (Super Famicom Game)|Super Famicom ''Kamen Rider game]].'' Kamen Rider SNES Screenshot.png Kamen Rider SNES Screenshot 2.jpg Kamen Rider SNES Screenshot 3.jpg Kamen Rider on PlayStation The Shocker Combatmen, along with Gel-Shocker Combatmen, appear in the [[Kamen Rider (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider video game]]. A group of six Combatmen are fought by the player in the "Kamen Rider Story" before fighting a Shocker or Gel-Shocker kaijin. In the "Shocker Story" where you play as a kaijin, you can upgrade to Saikyō Kaijin with the ability to summon six Combatmen or 3 Combatmen if upgrade punching power, kicking power or both. They are used to hurt the Rider 1 before facing the player when all of them are defeated. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu The various iterations of the Shocker Combatmen appear as minor-enemies in the game, the types differing by era despite having no true differences in strength. Kamen Riders 1 and 2 fight the Black costumed Combatmen in 1971, while V3 fights the red-costumed variety in 1973. In 1988, Kamen Rider Black battles Gel-Shocker Combatmen, while Kamen Rider Agito battles the more traditional black and bone pattern Combatmen in 2004. All four varieties of Combatmen dissolve into green liquid upon being defeated. Two types of empowered Shocker Combatmen was developed by Doctor Shinigami. Empowered_Shocker_Combatman_Red.jpg Empowered Shocker Combatman Black.jpg All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Shocker Grunts appear as regular enemies in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider Battride Wars Shocker Soldiers appear as Common Enemies in the video game Kamen Rider Battride Wars. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis features Takeshi Hongo in a Combatman disguise as a playable "joke character", who can be obtained with a download code contained in the game's first print run. Kamen Rider Atsume Shocker combatmen appear when there are citizens on items. Unlike other games, this shocker combatman shows a more caring personality. When the combatman scares the citizen for a while, it starts to frown. Music Videos Kaizou ~We are SHOCKER~ The Shocker Combatmen sang their own song Kaizou ~We are SHOCKER~, based on Jōnetsu ~We are Brothers~, the theme song of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen, where they appeared as part of Dai-Shocker. It was released alongside Jōchaku ~We are Brothers~, the theme song of Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, where they appeared as part of Space Shocker. Shocker Girls Shocker Combatmen appear with Kamen Rider Girls in their single "SSS ～Shock Shocker Shockest～", where they are known as the , with outfits based on those of the Shocker Combatmen. Gallery File:Kamen_006.jpg|The first modeled Shocker Combatmen File:Kamen_005.jpg File:Shockersoliders.png|Current Uniform Kamen 004.jpg|First Uniform Behind the scenes In popular culture *Shocker Combatmen have appeared in other franchises, either as homages or parodies. **In the SEGA arcade game, Spider-Man: The Arcade Game, the grunts used by Doctor Doom let out the trademark "Yii!" cry, despite resembling the grunts used by the Hellfire Club. **In the anime Heartcatch Pretty Cure, the grunts used by the Desertian Apostles are known as "Snackies", lanky sand creatures who wear costumes similar to the Shocker Combatmen, but also have their own cry - "Kii!" - which is also their language. ** from the Ultraman franchise bears a slight resemblance to Shocker Combatmen. ** The Foot Ninja Bots from the second season of cry out "EEE!" and "Yii!" when they attack or pursue the Turtles. **The Clawed Soldiers from Shadow Hearts: Covenant closely resemble the Shocker Combatmen from Kamen Rider The First with their black attires and gas masks. They also let out a high-pitched "Yii!" when they attack as well when they're defeated. **The combatmen seen in fight scenes of the Sentai parody are reminiscent of the Shocker Combatmen, wearing similar black suits and lucha libre masks. Lower members of the evil organization also greet their superiors with "Eee!" like Shocker. **Several Shocker Combatmen appear to fight the Japanese comedian, Razor Ramone Hard Gay as he dressed up as Kamen Rider 1 and sang the theme to it, dubbing him Kamen Rider HG. HG took them out with a concentrated pelvic thrust beam. Magma mebius.jpg|Alien Magma Sunakki.png|Snackies Appearances **Episode 14: Raid of the Demon Sabotegron **Episode 15: Counterattack, Sabotegron **Episode 16: Wrestler of the Devil, Pirasaurus **Episode 17: Death Match in the Ring: Defeat! Pirasaurus **Episode 18: Fossil Man: Hitodanger **Episode 19: Monster Kanibubbler Appears in Hokkaido **Episode 20: Fire-Breathing Caterpillar Monster: Dokugander **Episode 21: Dokugander, Confrontation at Osaka Castle **Episode 22: Suspicious Merman Amazonia **Episode 23: Sky-Flying Monster Musasabedol **Episode 24: Deadly Poison Monster Kinokomolg's Sortie! **Episode 25: Defeat Kinokomolg! **Episode 26: The Terrifying Antlion **Episode 27: Mukadelas Monster Classroom **Episode 28: Underground Monster Mogurang **Episode 29: Electric Monster Kuragedall **Episode 30: Revived Fossil, Bloodsucking Trilobite **Episode 31: Deathmatch! Anteater Demon Arigabari **Episode 32: Cannibalism Flower, Dokudalian **Episode 33: Steel Monster, Armadillong **Episode 34: Japan in Danger! Gamagiller's Invasion **Episode 35: Murderous Ant Queen, Archimedes **Episode 36: Resurrected Mummy Monster, Egyptus **Episode 37: Poisonous Gas Monster Trickabuto's G-Plan **Episode 38: Lightning Monster Eiking's World Darkness Plan **Episode 39: Monster Wolf Man's Huge Murder Party **Episode 40: Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders **Episode 41: Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima **Episode 42: The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man **Episode 43: Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack **Episode 44: Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga **Episode 45: Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan **Episode 46: Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger **Episode 47: The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller **Episode 48: Bloodsucking Marshes of Leechguerilla **Episode 49: Cannibalistic Monster, Sea Anemone **Episode 50: Monster Turtlestone's Murderous Aurora Program **Episode 51: Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick **''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' **Episode 52: My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass **Episode 53: Monster Jaguarman's Ready-to-Die Motorbike War **Episode 54: Sea Serpent Man of the Phantom Village **Episode 55: Cockroach Man!! The Terrifying Bacterial Ad-Balloon **Episode 56: Amazon's Poison Butterfly Gireera **Episode 57: Tsuchigumo Man Poisonmondo **Episode 58: Monster Poison Lizard, Duel in Fear Valley!! **Episode 59: The Bottomless Swamp Monster, Earthworm Man! **Episode 60: Mysterious Owl Man's Murderous X-Rays **Episode 61: Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell **Episode 62: Monster Hedgehoras' Murder Skull Plan **Episode 63: Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death **Episode 64: Monster Cicadaminga's Song to Kill Everyone **Episode 65: Monster Dr. Insect and the Shocker School **Episode 66: Shocker Graveyard, Revived Monsters **Episode 67: The Shocker Leader Appears! Riders in Danger **Episode 68: Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? **''Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell'' **Episode 69: Monster Gillercricket's Claws of Impending Death **Episode 70: Monster Electric-Guitarbotal's Fireball Attack **Episode 71: Monster Horseflygomes' Rokkoudai Mountain Pursuit **Episode 72: Vampiric Mosquilas vs. Two Riders **Episode 73: Double Riders' Defeat! Shiomaneking **Episode 74: Deadly Bloodsucking Fiends!! Good Luck, Rider Boys' Squad **Episode 75: Poison Flower Monster Roseranga - The Secret of the House of Terror **Episode 76: Three Head of Generator Monster Seadragons!! **Episode 77: Monster Newtgeth, Duel at the Farm of Hell!! **Episode 78: The Dreadful Urchindogma + The Phantom Monster **Episode 79: Hell Ambassador!! The True Meaning of Fear? **Episode 80: Gel-Shocker Appears! Kamen Rider's Last Day! * Kamen Rider X **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider OOO **Episode 27: 1000, the Movie, and the Combatant **Episode 28: 1000, the Kamen Riders, and the Birthday **''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' * Kamen Rider Fourze **Episode 2: Space Superiority * Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Kamen Rider Drive ** Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Vs. Kamen Rider Drive Spring Vacation One-Hour Combining Special **''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' **''D-Video Special: Kamen Rider 4'' ***Episode 1: Deathmatch! The Kamen Rider Died Three Times!! ***Episode 2: Fighting!! The Airstrike of Sky Cyclone ***Episode 3: Duel! The True Identity of Shocker's Great Leader * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 24: Appearance! The Mysterious Warrior! ** Kamen Rider 1 * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Sentai Gorider **''Maze 1: Emu, is dead?'' **''Maze 2: Escape'' **''Maze 3: Gorider Forever''}} See also *Shocker Scientists External links *Shocker Grunts at the All Kamen Rider Generation Wiki Category:Shocker Category:Kamen Rider Category:Villains Category:Henchmen